


Hammock Theif

by yastaghr



Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Underfell Frisk, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Someone is trying to sneak up on Fell.





	Hammock Theif

The backyard was the image of a lazy summer day. A trowel and watering can laid abandoned in the flowerbed. A tire swing swung gently underneath a cottonwood. Two empty glasses sat on a picnic table by the faintly red house. A sandbox held several scattered toys, shovels, and buckets. A hammock swayed between two aspens in a small grove.

 

Inside the hammock lay a skeleton. He was rather tall. His feet hung out from the end of the blue zig-zag fabric. The boots that belonged to those feet were sitting neatly by the side of one of the trees. Still on the skeleton were a red cotton tank top, white socks, and cut off jeans.

 

Fell yawned widely. He’d been working in the garden while Frisk played in the sandbox, but the summer heat had become too much, even for him. It was August, after all. The fact that he’d been up half the night, trying to finish up a particularly difficult assignment from his Childhood Psychology teacher, certainly didn’t figure in his decision to take a nap. Fell had just woken up. He was debating whether getting up was worth it. 

 

Suddenly a stealthy rustling has his metaphorical ears pricking. Grass stalks were bending under small steps. Someone was trying to be quiet, and, to anyone who hadn’t grown up an unforgiving Underground, it may have seemed so, but his hearing was could pick up any noise. 

 

He sends out a tendril of invisible magic and blinked. The only other life forms in this yard were two squirrels and Frisk. Was the Saviour of Monsterkind trying to sneak up on him? Really?

 

Papyrus yawned again and shifted in the hammock so that his back was to the house and, coincidentally, Frisk. He listened to them resume their stealthy rustling. The little human hadn’t shown any inclination towards stealth in the Underground. They’d prefered to hug their targets. But stealth was a wonderful skill to have, and if Frisk was finally taking an interest, how could he do anything but encourage them?

 

A few minutes of rustling followed. Frisk didn’t have very long legs, which he’d been told was normal for a ten year old human. It took them awhile to get to the edge of the hammock. When they did, he felt a small hand pat his back.

 

“WHIZUP?” Papyrus shouted. He opened his eye sockets as wide as he could and deliberately tipped himself out of the hammock. He hit the ground hard. Then, with his hand on his chest, he flopped back to face Frisk.

 

The little human was positively beaming at him. They had their hands in front of their chest and they were rapidly signing, over and over for emphasis, the word -surprise-.

 

He endeavored to look shocked and said, “HUMAN? I DIDN’T EVEN HEAR YOU COMING! ARE YOU SURE RED DIDN’T HELP YOU SNEAK UP ON ME?”

 

Frisk giggled and signed, -No silly. It was me!-

 

“WELL, THEN,” He said, gathering his dignity about him and trying not to squeal, “I SUPPOSE I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU DID A GOOD JOB.”

 

They jumped up and down and then hugged him. He hugged them back. After a day like today, the human deserved all the hugs they would like.


End file.
